


Billdip Drabbles

by Raven_Ellen_Life



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, I'm a bad writer whoops, I'm sorry for this, M/M, No Plot, Other, Some angst, okay i love angst, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ellen_Life/pseuds/Raven_Ellen_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billdip Drabbles for when I'm bored and you've had a bad day! Suggest things either in the comments or on my Tumblr!<br/>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/welcometoexiledlife</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

     This was  _not_ what Dipper had meant when he said he "wanted a day off work".

     Sure, he wasn't working, but he had to put up with _Bill_ Cipher. The annoying Demon who now lived at the mystery shack. 

     Oh well. Bill would get bored of him sooner or later. He always did, after all. The demon had a short attention span if Dipper had ever seen one - One moment staring off into space like some lunatic, the next nagging Dipper to do something with him. It was really annoying.

     Dipper could put up with it most days. But Bill was unusually chatty and clingy today. He was almost always behind Dipper, following him into his room and waiting outside the bathroom... It was slightly obnoxious.

   "But  _Pine Tree~_ " Bill would whine. "Today is more special than you remember!" 

Dipper would always write it off as one of the Demon's pranks. After all, he was  _Bill Cipher_. Anything important to him was more than likely a disaster. That's why Dipper was so weary around him, he did  _not_ want another toaster incident. Especially since he was cleaning Bill's wounds weeks afterwards and scolding him for 'not being careful'.

     At least it was Dipper doing the scolding. When Bill scolded anyone, he sounded totally and fully  _animalistic_. It was quite frightening, and Dipper always opted to stay away and lounge in the demon's comfort zone. He didn't step over that fine line often, if at all.

     But the demon sure as hell crossed his.

Especially on a day like this. Dipper was wrapped up in his computer, watching some youtuber try and fail to play some video game he wasn't even interested in, when he felt the bed dip inwards beside him. He didn't have to look up.

     "Bill, go away. I'm watching something."

The demon whines.

     "But  _Pine_ _Tree_ ," he whined, "It's a special day! You should be celebrating as your stupid human customs say you should."  


     "Bill, what are you talking about? My birthday isn't for the next two months, and I know for sure you don't remember your birthday."

Bill laughed. 

     "Of course, Pine Tree. No, it's the anniversary... that's the word right? The anniversary of when we met!" He grinned down at Dipper, who 'oh'd.

So that's why the Demon was so clingy.

     "Congrats, Bill." He muttered distractedly, watching the person he was watching die over and over on some stupid rage game.

Bill wasn't having it. Completely invading Dipper's personal space and shoving his laptop out of his lap, Bill straddled him instead, glaring down at Dipper.

     "Bill! What the hell?!" He exclaimed, trying to get out from under the demon.

     "Pay attention to me." Huffed Bill. "Or else."

     Dipper scoffed. "Or else what? Use your magic, you're gone."

     "Or this." 

Dipper was caught off-guard when the demon leaned down and kissed him straight on the lips, sighing out. After a few moments, Dipper found the strength to push Bill off of him.

And he ran.


	2. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill hates coffee shops and coffee, Dipper loves it.

Bill whined, again and again. 

It was his own fault for deciding to follow Dipper around all day.

"Pine tree!" He whimpered. "Why are we here of all places?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "I'm not awake enough to deal with you, so I decided to get some coffee."

Bill whined. "But... But Pine Tree! I don't like it here."

"Why? Too much coffee?" Dipper snickered.

"There are too many heads and too many thoughts. Tired thoughts get to me wether I like it or not, Pine Tree. I hate it. Can't we leave?"

Dipper thought about it a moment. 

"Mm... No. After I get my coffee."

The Demon let out another long whine.

Annoying. But Dipper loved him.

"Love you too, Pine Tree."

Dipper blushed, glaring at Bill. "Shut up."


	3. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a timer on your wrist - It counts down to when you meet your soulmate. 
> 
> (Prompt from Tumblr)

It was just another day at the shack, Dipper mused, leaning on the check-out counter he was currently seated at. No one had come into the shack yet, and he was growing bored. He spared his wrist a glance - 2 Days, 3 Hours, 11 minutes, 21 seconds. 

"Bro-bro~!" He heard his sister call, and he rolled his eyes at her.

Contrary to belief, their countdowns were very different. She'd met her soulmate - a merman named Mermando - six years ago. The long-distance hadn't seemed to deter her from loving the merman.

"Yes, Mabel?" he asks, looking up from the book he was reading at the counter.

"How much longer now?"

"Still two days, sis." Dipper replies. He didn't know why Mabel was so excited for him. Everyone met their soulmate, be it before they die or after they're born. Young or old, they always meet.

"UuuugH! I wish time could just... speed up for you."

"Mabel, I've waited 18 years to meet my soulmate. I think we can wait another two days."

"But Bro-bro! What if it's a celebrity?!"

"Then good for me. Mabel, I'm working."

"It's raining! No one is going to visit the shack in this weather!" Mabel whined. 

"Bro, I just want you to be happy with whoever it is."

"And I will be," Dipper huffs, "Just please... Let me be about it."

Honestly, he was anxious to meet his soulmate. Everyone did, wether it was forced or not. Robbie finally realized it was Tambry and not Wendy, Wendy finally got a boyfriend, Great Uncle Ford's was still counting (somewhere along a year and 4 months, Dipper was sure he saw it the other day). He didn't know what it would be like... to love someone unconditionally like that. Sure, he loved Mabel, but not like that. He loves all his family. 

But he felt like the Soulmate thing was forcing him into his destiny.

Shaking his head, Dipper went back to reading, ignoring his sister's complaints and whining.

~~~~~~

The next day was much more crowded in the shack. Wendy took over the register, and he was stocking shelves. Dipper kept glancing at his wrist, waiting for it to change. 

His count-down was... strange, to say the least. It was the only one other than his Grunkle Stan's (whose met zero when he immediately forced a hello to Carla) to shift times almost constantly. It was the first time it had stayed counting down steadily for the last four months. 

"Is it still the same?" Mabel asks.

"Yes, Mabel, still steady." Dipper responds after checking his wrist. 1 Day, 1 hour, 24 minutes, 3 seconds.

"That's the longest it's been steady, isn't it?" Mabel wonders aloud, and Dipper nods.

"With the exception of the time it kept going down rapidly, yes." That still confused him and baffled even Ford. No one's clock was as random as his. 

~~~~~~

That night, the clock shifted again. It shifted down, 23 minutes, 41 seconds. At midnight. He was going to tell Mabel, but decided against it, knowing she'd be grumpy if she had to deal with his insomnia. Instead, Dipper goes downstairs to distract himself. He didn't expect the clock to stay counting down steadily, especially since this wasn't the first time it had happened. Once it had gone down to exactly two seconds before striking up again to 3 years.

"Stupid clock, screwing with me." He growled as he got downstairs, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. 18 minutes, 10 seconds.

He ignored his clock as he turned on his favorite show, deciding to stay up longer.

He didn't think to look at his wrist when there was a knock at the door. He heard counting down outside, and opened the door, frowning. 

"S-sorry it took so long to make a decision as to when I should meet you, Pine Tree! I'm Bill." Hummed the blond in front of him. He had blond hair parted over one eye, crazy and going up in different directions. It was shorter towards the back and the opposite side of his face. Dipper blinked, glancing down at his clock.

It was at zero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this was a bit rushed, sorry guys. I plan on doing another one of these later with a different plot idea in mind.


	4. Sweater Weather and Cute Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my personal prompts i did on my own - It's my favorite <3
> 
> By the way, time passes VERY quickly in this one - sorry if it seems rushed.

Laughter erupted from downstairs, waking Dipper. He grumbled and rolled over, before blinking suspiciously. The laughter had stopped immediately after he woke, and he jumped when the trap door was slammed open. His sister and Bill come in, Bill trailing after Mabel"Morning, Bro-Bro! Bill told me you'd be up!" She says, Bill grinning.

Dipper didn't even get a word in as his sister continued.

"Onto business, I'm making sweaters-"

"Like always." Dipper butts in.

"-and I want you to go get me what I need!"She finishes, earning a scowl from Dipper.

"Why not send Bill, I was trying to sleep."

Mabel laughs. "He's gonna help me out, Bro-bro! Come on, you're 18. A big boy! Pleease get dressed and head out?" She then smirked.

"I don't care how sore you are."

She then skipped off, sliding out the trap door. Dipper glared at his boyfriend.

"I told you not to tell her!" he was blushing.

Bill laughed. "Oh Pine Tree! I didn't, you're just loud."

Grumbling, Dipper got up and went to his dresser to get clothes. He ignored Bill's staring as he slipped clean clothes on, stalking out of the room with a notepad in hand to write down what Mabel needed. Once getting the list from Mabel, Dipper headed out

~~~~~

Dipper gets to Michaels first, buying her yarn and knitting needles and deciding against getting the expensive art books.He wanted one, but NOT from here.

Dipper then went to wal-mart, growing bored and wondering why he was sent on his own to get all this stuff. It was practically just intermission.

Once getting iron-ons and glitter from the store, he returned to the Shack. He expected Mabel and Bill to be laughing, but he did not expect a deep conversation between the two.

"So Shooting Star, why are you hiding this from Pine Tree?" He heard Bill ask.

"He can't know yet - We surprise each other every year. No matter what happens." He heard Mabel's sad tone, and he shook his head slightly.

"He understands, and so do you." he heard Bill hum.

"True. After all, it is tomorrow."

Dipper decided to walk in then, hearing the two shuffle to hide something. Whatever it was, it was a secret.

"Thanks, Bro-bro! I need those." She walked over and plucked them from his grasp. "Bill, you should go upstairs with my bro-bro and play video games! I can handle things down here."

Bill whined. "But  _Shooting Starrrr_." _  
_

Both twins roll their eyes.

"Come on, Bill. Leave Mabel to work. She thinks you need to keep me distracted so I don't spoil whatever surprise there is."

Leaving a pouting Mabel behind, Dipper tugged Bill upstairs with him.

~~~~~~

Two hours of raging and Mario Kart later, Bill was called downstairs by Mabel.

"Bro-bro! Stay upstairs please!" Mabel found it necessary to add.

Dipper shrugs, instead turning off his Xbox 360 and laying down to read his astronomy book. 

"Go on, Bill. I'll be here when you get back."

Bill nods, poofing downstairs in front of Mabel. 

"Final touch, Mister Cipher?" She asks in a mock british tone. Bill snickers.

"Of course, Miss Pines."

His hand goes up in blue flame.

"It will be perfect for tomorrow.

~~~~~~

Dipper was too distracted by his book to realize Bill returning, leading to the Demon plopping down next to the teen. Dipper groans.

"Hello, Bill." he mumbles, still reading. 

"Heya, Pine Tree." Bill says cheerily. The demon snuggled closer to Dipper, noticing how late it was.

Dipper seemed to have forgotten Bill could make him pass out, shifting so both of them were more comfortable and he could still read. He felt his head getting foggy with drowziness, glancing down at Bill and blushing when he realized the Demon was staring intensely.

"Wh... Bill, stop staring."

Despite what he said, he laid his book on the nightstand and curled closer to the Demon. Bill's arms wrap around Dipper's middle.

"Fine, Pine Tree." The Demon responds, shifting so he could fit his head into Dipper's shoulder. They fell asleep together.

~~~~~~

Bill was the first to wake the next morning, still lodged with the teen. Careful not to wake Dipper, Bill maneuvered away from Dipper and stood, snapping so he was in more casual clothes. In his hands appeared a boquet of roses and some rainbow yarn. He went downstairs, smiling when he saw Shooting Star was also awake.

"Hey Shooting Star." He said casually.

Mabel looked up, grinning. "Hello, Bill, I was wond- OH MY GOOOOSH!" She squealed.

She bolted over to Bill when she saw the presents, wrapping him in a crushing hug.

" _ThankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!"_ She sqealed. "Holy Shit, Bill, where did you get these? Wait that's a stupid question, but THANK YOUUU!"

Bill chuckles.

"You're welcome, Shooting Star, and congratulations on being a year closer to death!"

~~~~~~

Dipper wakes up a while later, groaning at the cold. He realized Bill wasn't with him. 

"Bill?" The moment the Demon's name was spoken, he was in the room with Dipper.

"Yeah, Pine Tree?"

He seemed shifty, in his formal clothes now. It was almost as though Dipper wasn't supposed to be awake yet.

"Why'd you leave?" Dipper asked, mind hazy from sleep. He just wanted to cling to Bill, snuggle closer.

"Sorry, Pine Tree, I'm working on something important."

Noticing Dipper shiver, Bill walks over.

"Cold?"

Dipper responded with a nod. Now 19 or not, he was still such a child when he first woke up.

Bill crawled into bed with Dipper, laying down with a hum despite the formal clothes. They returned to their previous position, only now Dipper was turned towards Bill rather than away.

"Bill?"

"Yes, Pine Tree?"

"Why have you been spending so much time with Mabel this past week?"

Bill glanced down at Dipper again, hand reaching to touch his forehead to see what he was feeling. He was surprised to find burning jealousy and loneliness tangled into the mix of embarrassment, anger, and hurt.

Bill sat up with Dipper, the teen looking up at Bill expectantly. Bill kissed him softly, pulling away almost as quickly.

"Why are you so jealous of Shooting Star? Did you honestly forget?"

Bill seemed amused, which just ticked Dipper off.

"Bill, don't start laughing at me."

"Sorry, Pine Tree. Just wait, you'll see later today."

Silence.

"Still tired?" Bill asked.

"No." Dipper huffs. "But you're warm."

Bill smiled, and they sat there in each others' arms, comfortable with just being together.

~~~~~~

Mabel called them both downstairs, and Dipper whined reluctantly.

"Act your age, Pine Tree." Huffed Bill.

"I'm acting my age. I'm 18 and don't want to get up." 

Bill rolled his eyes. Dipper looked up at Bill.

"Please poof me downstairs?"

He did so, also poofing appropriate clothing onto Dipper in the process. When they appeared in the living room, Dipper gasped.

"Wh... Mabel?" He glanced around for his sister.

" ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BRO-BRO!"_** Mabel yells, scaring Dipper and making him jump.

"What... Bill, what's today?"

"August 31st, Pine Tree."

Dipper felt excitement and terror fill him. Mabel's present wasn't finished yet!

Bill rolled his eyes. "I took care of it, Pine Tree. Promise."

Dipper frowned as Bill handed him the small black box.

"Can we do presents first this year, pleasepleasePLEASE?" Mabel asked. Dipper laughed. 

"I guess. Ask the Grunkles though, they're going to want to see."

And she did, and they agreed to allow her to do so. 

"I can't wait! PRESENTSSSS!" Mabel screeched happily, seeing three other boxes on the table in pink wrapping, one with shooting stars on it. Dipper saw three for him, one with Pine Tree wrapping, the other two plain blue.

Setting the black box on the table with the rest of Mabel's things, he didn't even think twice about the fact that she had one more present than he did.

Mabel opened hers first, since she was the older(ALPHA) twin. She always went first, and Dipper was always happy to let her.

She got a new sweater from Stanley, for which she squealed happily. She then unwrapped some badly wrapped roses and yarn before immediately going to the present her brother got for her.

She gasped when she opened it: A charm bracelet. It had charms from their first time in Gravity Falls.

"Oh my gosh, Bro-bro, it's  _beautiful_." She says, slipping it onto her wrist, tears rimming her eyes.

" _Thank you."_ She says, hugging Dipper.

"Of course, Mabel. Anything for my sister."

Then it was Dipper's turn, opening the stans' joint presents first. He got four more astronomy books, and he swore he'd start reading that day. Bill promised he would be asleep by one.

Next was Mabel's. Opening the not-even wrapped box, he gasped as he pulled out a scrap book. It was so undeniably  _mabel_ , but it was filled with pictures including him and Bill. He couldn't help but wonder how long she had been making it.

"Open Bills!" Mabel squeaked, and Dipper laughs.

Dipper did, expecting a prank at first, but none came. Instead, he pulled out a sweater. One similar to Mabel's, but very different in the fact that it was way too detailed for it to be made by hand only.

It was dark blue with a green pine forest stretching to the middle of the shirt. Right over his heart, there was his pine tree symbol replacing the moon, white dots starring the sky and connecting the big dipper.

"I had to add the pine tree and big dipper with magic, but other than that, it's home-  _oomph._ " 

Bill had been pulled into a tight hug by Dipper, who was smiling like an idiot. Touching Dipper's forehead, he felt Dipper's joy and how emotional he was.

"Pine Tree, you still have another present." Bill says sweetly.

"N... Unless I miscounted, no I dont." Dipper looked up at Bill with confusion.

"I'll show you if you back up a minute, and stand up for me."

Dipper nods, backing away from their hug reluctantly. Once he had, Bill snapped, a black velvet box appearing in his hand.

And he got down on one knee.


	5. One more time, a hundred more times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt I came up with... Donut Hole helped me with this one, love that song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREE PROMPTS IN ONE DAY FIGHT ME

He could swear something was missing, but no matter how hard he thought and thought and thought, Dipper couldn't remember. He felt like his day was on repeat, always going in circles to avoid whatever was at the center. It drove him crazy.

Every night he would sleep, and he would dream. He remembered a man, dark and sinister, speaking to him. He never remember what he said, or his name. Like he was blinded from seeing the man, no matter how hard he wracked his brain for answers.

Shaking his head at another failed attempt at remembering the man's name from his dream, Dipper sat up and got to work.

And this repeated again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Around the time Dipper stopped keeping count of their encounters, he started to lose sleep. He was tired, sure, but his inquisitive nature got in the way.

He needed to remember the name of the man in the gold cape.

So he delved into psychology, unaware he was just getting himself into much deeper and more dangerous waters doing so. 

But with every day he read and learned more, uncovered more about his mind, he felt that hole in his chest widen. Again.

Again.

And again.

It was unbearable by the time Dipper had given up on trying to remember. All he remembered was a burning sun, and dark laughter.

And this feeling that he was missing something important.

And it drove him mad.

To the brink of insanity.

The more he thought about the man, the more he wished to find out, he found himself forgetting more and more about the dreams.

And, even if he didn't realize it, real life.

He started to forget about important events, family birthdays. Then it got worse.

He forgot how to read a script he knew like the back of his hand.

He finally decided he should sleep more often, and as he did, he regained not only his knowledge, but what left the hole in his chest. 

Like he was being lulled into a false sense of security that was so believable it hurt.

But finally, he remembered one dream. A single dream, that could only be described as worrisome.

He sat alone in a chair, surrounded by nothing but darkness other than the small lantern lighting up this small area.

He looked around, and found a man stalking towards him. The same one from his dreams he so desperately attempted to remember. He wracked his brain for anything about the man other than his love for gold.

Nothing.

But when the man appeared, that hole in his chest got significantly smaller. He gasped.

He knew this man.

It was the disarming smile and the look that could kill a thousand humans at once.

"You! Your name is


	6. Bill's opinion on...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some small prompts stuck into a single chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble. I was bored.

~Kissing~

Bill enjoyed kissing, maybe even more than the average person. He saw it as a way to get close to his Pine Tree, without having to be in private.

And it always got Pine Tree blushing.

He also soon found there were many types of kisses. But he, of course had a favorite.

Despite the thought that he enjoyed it rough - which was true - Bill preferred slow, sensual kisses.

The ones they gave each other to ground themselves, to prove this was  _real._

Those were Bill's favorites.

 

~Cuddles~

Bill was surprisingly clingy.

For a Demon who was so used to being alone and even preferred being alone, he was very _very_ clingy.

And that meant he enjoyed cuddling.

Bill took the chance to cuddle whenever the opportunity showed itself: Movie nights, the couch, going to sleep, watching the shack, hanging out with Candy and Grenda. 

Whenever.

And his favorite was when he had his Pine Tree on his lap, arms wrapped around Pine Tree's middle while he laid his head on the boy's shoulder.

And the way he could see Pine Tree blush whenever he did - it was plain scrumptious.

 

~Candy & Grenda~

Bill thought Candy and Grenda were a riot.

Whenever they came over to hang out with Mabel, he often forced Pine Tree to join them.

Pine Tree always got embarrassed when they were over, the red staining his cheeks always worth embarrassing him.

Candy and Grenda would give him makeovers too, and Bill would help out with a held back snicker of amusement.

It was even better what he got after their visits.

 

~Sex~

In all honesty, Bill was very on the fence with sex. He didn't dislike it, it felt good...

But with his Pine Tree, he much preferred cuddles and kisses.

And with sex came too many steps. Too many things they had to do before it. 

Bill would rather stick to cuddles and kisses, anyway.

 

~Video Games~

Bill absolutely  _hated_ video games.

They enraged him to no end, such attention-grabbing things they were.

Especially when his Pine Tree played them.

Pine Tree got so into it and played for so long, they couldn't cuddle or kiss, as it was 'too distracting'.

He disliked playing video games as well, the stories were 'forced' and they were 'simplistic'.

This always seemed to offend his Pine Tree, so he made a rule not to antagonize video games.

He'd just bother Pine Tree instead.

 

~Horror Movies~

Horror movies bored Bill. Most of the time.

They were wrong and incorrect about many things, taking a basic story and simplifying it.

Especially Demons, Bill decided, were misinterpreted.

And for once, Dipper agreed with him.

 

~Supernatural (show)~

Bill  _loved_ supernatural.

He loved the depiction of demons, of Lucifer. 

Because it was so on-spot. 

He always enjoyed watching Dean and Sam kill demons. 

Especially when they got Lillith and Ruby. He absolutely hated them.

His Pine Tree made a rule that he is only allowed to watch Supernatural when he was around.

Especially after Bill started to spoil what happens next just by guessing, then Dipper started to really shut him up.


	7. Forest Fires is Out! (update)

I finally started my first actual plot-effected fic called Forest Fires! It would be great if you checked it out!

http://archiveofourown.org/works/5076235/chapters/11672794

I'll add more drabbles soon I promise!!

~Raven


	8. I need ideas...

So, recently, I've kind of lost what I want to do for drabbles. I mean, they're drabbles, but I need some ideas. I only really have the keep it sfw rule, honestly. I'd highly appreciate some help with this!

~Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm new to writing and these are kind of bad. I apologize greatly, I have no beta /)~(\


End file.
